


Pennywise Smut

by terrahfry



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Bondage, Bottom!Pennywise, Clussy, Collars, Dubious Consent, Femdom, Genders may vary, He a cat, Heed the tags and warnings, Just smut, Leashes, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Penny in a collar, Penny in panties, Penny on a leash, Penny's gender is dubious at most, Playful Spanking, Pouty clown boi, Power Bottom, Scratching, Slash, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub!Pennywise, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Topping from the Bottom, Unnamed Female - Freeform, Unnamed male - Freeform, dominant female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrahfry/pseuds/terrahfry
Summary: Smut with Penny being the sub and/or the bottom. Genders may vary.





	1. Femdom Penny Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Complete smut. First is an unknown and unnamed female character pegging the pretty clown. It's short, I was sleepy when I wrote it and it was my first crack at this kind of smut. Don't like it, however, that's fine, it's okay, just don't read and be nasty please. It's not for everyone.

No one knows how it makes her feel to have this powerful creature on Its knees in front of her, whimpering every time she tugs on the blood-red leash attached to his pretty matching collar that has a little bell on the front of it by the hook ring where the leash clasps to. It sends jolts through her, little spikes of pleasure that run up from her insides and down through her toes and out her arms into her fingertips. Pennywise, down at her knee-high, laced-up, black platform boots as she stands over him. It’s such a rush. He could kill her if he wanted to. But to have such a dark creature submitting to her thrills her like nothing else. He’s doing it because he wants to. She tugs the leash harder, the collar tightening around Penny’s throat and cutting into his windpipe. He was a male clown now, and had to breath like anyone else. And the collar chokes him as she pulls it, cutting off his air and making him gasp. He loves this, seeing the little white dots in front of his eyes as his vision blurs, loves how it makes him dizzy, face flushing as his throat is squeezed. His eyes roll back in his head and he gives a purred growl, full Ruby red lips curling up at the corners in pleasure. 

"All fours.” She smirks, loosening her grip and allowing him to drop to all fours, gasping and panting heavily. “Good boy, Penny. Touch yourself for me, pretty. Let me see you rub that pretty clussy.” She purrs, voice laced with honey and thick with need. 

She tightens the leash again and Penny trembles, holding himself up on one hand as the other reaches between his legs to run gloved fingers over his opened slit, dipping them inside those toothy lips, the cottony tips of his gloves ripping and his fingers becoming claws to get deeper. With a wiggle of those lovely hips, he begins shoving the fingers in and out now harder now, as the slithery tentacle at the top where the clit would be grows, throbbing and writhing with anticipation. The teeth cut into Penny’s fingers, but he doesn’t mind that, and the blood flows, dripping onto the floor beneath his spread legs and lubricating his probing fingers even more as he furiously fucks them in and out, swollen clussy lips dripping wet with their own saliva and blood as the fluids run down his inner thighs. 

She loves seeing Penny like this, letting go. He’s stripped from the waist down, except for those boots, and she strokes her fingers down his back as she moves to get behind him, adjusting her strap-on after she drops down to her knees behind him. He lets out a needy whine and splays his legs open further, arching his back and sticking his pretty ass out a bit more, fingers slipping from those bloody clussy lips for his hand to be placed on the ground. She slaps both hands on both cheeks and squeezes, pulling them apart to expose both openings for the taking. She uses a bit of the blood to coat her fingers, rubbing them over his pucker before pushing them inside. She massages his inner walls teasingly, wiggling her fingers apart to stretch out the tight opening a bit before fucking them in and out. Her strap-on has two fake cocks, one for each opening, the one she replaces her fingers with is regular latex and he groans at the stretching burn of it entering him slowly, making him feel every inch as the one that’s placed at his clussy lips enters as well. This one is stainless steel because of the teeth there, so they won’t destroy another dildo should he bite, and he does bite, and nibble and gnaw. Penny rocks his hips back into her impatiently, breathing labored, the bells jingling with every move he makes, which she finds adorable. He growls and she takes hold of the leash again and tugs back, making his head tilt back and his spine arch. His growl cut off. 

“Fuck me..” He pants. 

"Uh-uh, what do you say?” She hums. 

"No.” He’s stubborn, such a brat and she loves it.

"Say it.” She commands more firmer. 

"P-please..” He relents, too far gone to care. “Please fuck me..”

She giggles, because it does seem like a needy command. “See, that wasn’t so hard.”

She starts to thrust, fucking both holes as hard as she can to make him make those noises. She feels that tentacle working its way between her legs, wiggling up inside her to pulsate and throb against the inner walls of her aching cunt.

"Oh, fuck, you little shit.” She smirks, letting it fuck her while she fucks him, slapping his ass with one hand and squeezing, digging her long nails into his flesh as she tightens the grip on the leash with the other. He chokes, gags and then wheezes, and then he’s cumming so hard he sees fireworks igniting. The tip of the tentacle meanwhile has wriggled its way to rubbing her clit, bringing her off hard as well. 

The best part of this for Pennywise is, he blacks out for awhile after climax, just snuggled up beside his human, unknowingly purring, finally content and peaceful.


	2. Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unnamed male x Pennywise. He's been having strange dreams about a mysterious clown that's trying to mate with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnamed male x Pennywise. Penny is at least in control. He still bottoms. Topping from the bottom. Dubious consent. Bondage. Mating. Some implied pregnant Penny at the end. Some clussy and tentacles cuz I love writing it. Penny is referred to with gender neutral pronouns.

There was this clown in his dreams..

But more than just a clown, there was something about It.. Something ethereal and mysterious that he couldn't explain or begin to understand. So he went with it. He didn't know why he was dreaming about this clown.

First, he dreamed he was at a carnival. But it wasn't any ordinary carnival. It was almost decrepit, with decaying, torn signs and banners stained with age and faded with time flapping in the soft breeze. The grass was a dead brown and weeds and vines grew up around poles and the sides of concession stands. All the game booths were abandoned and broken and covered in grime and filth. Rides were shut down and in disrepair. The skies were grey and cloudy, a fine mist hung in the air and the whole scene seemed faded and worn. He walked along between the rolls of booths. Even though the concession stands were falling apart and he could see that there were flies buzzing around the left over snacks, he swore he could still smell the delicious aroma of cotton candy, hot dogs and popcorn, as if they were just made minutes ago.

Soon music started to drift in, low at first, then picking up. But the music sounded like it was being played on a broken speaker, squeaky and haunting all at once. The strange accordion-like music was chilling and he admits he kind of liked it at first since it was so creepy. 

After awhile though, it seemed that he had been walking forever in a haze and the music was starting to get unnerving as it continued its eternal loop to the point of maddening. He stopped and covered his ears.

And just like that, all at once, it stopped.

And that's when he first saw the clown.

It was the strangest part of being in the abandoned carnival of nightmares as he appropriately deemed it. It was tall, very tall, and Its gray suit looked like it belonged on some fancy Victorian doll or something like that. The suit was all frilly, especially the collar around the neck and the belled out sleeves at the wrists and the legs. Its black and white boots had little red pompoms on the toes, as three more red pompoms were lined up on the dress-like top. The makeup was white, of course, but the clown's full lips were a cherry red, the eye makeup was black and through the eyes, going down to the corners of those red lips were red lines like bloody tears. The hair was merely red tuffs like fluffy cotton candy. In one white gloved hand was a string leading to a bunch of striking red balloons. The balloons were the brightest thing in the dream's atmosphere, sticking out in brilliant contrast to the dull world around him.

The clown's ruby lips split into a creepy smile and the music picked back up. The world now spun around him and he began to get dizzy, he remembers flashes of red before waking up.

Why would he dream of a clown? Such a detailed clown. Usually his dreams had held only vague glimpses of people and paid no mind to their features or clothes. He recalls that they say that you don't dream of anyone you've never seen in real life because the human mind could not make up faces. He wasn't sure about that. He knew he had never seen such a clown before.. Or at least, he's certain that he hasn't.

The next dream was at the circus. Bright lights under the big top, the surroundings just as dull and decayed as the carnival. The room was dark except for the one bright light, so he could not see the people around him, but he could hear them clapping and cheering. Down on the floor were acrobats and jugglers, a creepy ring leader in a black top hat, lions in cages and such. The music was just as strange. Then the spotlight changed and he could see the audience around him. They were hideously decayed, like zombies, flesh hanging off bones, teeth showing through jaws, some with limbs missing. They were all laughing and clapping and having a good time like animated corpses, dead, but alive. The performers were now a bunch of skeletons. The circus of horror surrounded him.

Then there was that clown, doing some odd little dance to the bad twisted audio of that same haunting music. He got up in an attempt to run up the stairs to get away, but ran into the clown instead.

Then he woke up.

He was getting tired of the weirdo dreams, but they were just dreams. And what could he do about them?

And they kept happening. Sometimes he was running through the forest, the clown giggling and laughing childishly as the branches and thorny bushes scratched him up and teared at his skin, creating bleeding red lines on his arms. He woke up to find scratches all over his arms and his pjs ripped and torn.

'It's just a dream.. It's just a dream..' He would tell himself, hoping to believe it. 'You just scratched yourself up in your sleep. It was a rough dream, and you must have been thrashing wildly in bed and got hurt that way.' He didn't believe it.

It doesn't convince him, but he accepted it to maintain sanity. Though he was getting more and more paranoid and nervous in his waking hours and began to dread sleeping.

Then he dreamed he was in the sewers, everything down there gray and damp and putrid. He could hear water dripping somewhere from a pipe. He also noticed he was sitting up on a dirty mattress and his wrists were cuffed to a pipe on the wall behind him as his back rested against the cold concrete.

He tugged at the cuffs, trying to break the chains on the cuffs or the pipe. Neither would break however. In fact, all they did do was cut into his wrists and he began to feel his sticky blood dripping down his arms. Still he tried to maybe pull his hands through, using the blood as a lubricant.

"I'd stop doing that, if I were you." A voice said with a giggle. The voice was so child-like and creepy, but soothing and amused at the same time.

He let out a frustrated cry and tugged harder. "Let me go, motherfucker! I want to go home!"

"There's really no need to throw a fit." And the voice says his name.

He froze, gazing around. The voice knew his name. "What the fuck do you want with me?"

Another unearthly giggle. "Such language from my new pet. Naughty, naughty." More giggles.

Then a white gloved hand was tapping on wall at the entrance to a sewer tunnel, before the clown halfway stepped into view. It smiled widely and nuzzled Its head against the wall like a damn cat.

"I'm no one's damn pet! What do you want with me?" He growled, scared, but angry as hell. How dare this clown.

Then, with inhuman and frightening quickness, the clown was over to the mattress and crawling up his bound form, straddling his hips and wrapping Its arms loosely around the captive's neck. "To breed. I need a mate. You're just the guy I've been looking for."

"Hey, man, I don't want to fuck no psychopath, especially one who has me chained up. Let me go." He hissed through closed teeth, staring the clown right in the eyes, ever defiant.

The clown's eyes then turned from a calm blue to a fiery golden. "You have no say in it." And It began to unbutton his shirt as It scowled and muttered about how humans were inconsiderate. Humans?

"That would be rape, asshole." He spat.

The clown tilted his head and looked at him puzzled. But then It was kissing him and as soon as those plump lips mashed against his, he was gone, lost as fireworks ignited before his eyes. The fucking clown was a good kisser and he could sense that achy feeling fire up deep within him as those soft lips moved against his own, starting in his stomach and running out through his toes.

'Stop fighting. Stop fighting.' A inner voice said.

But he wanted to keep fighting. So he growled into the kiss and began to bite at those lips. But that only made the clown whimper.. Yes, fucking whimper, and oh, what a glorious sound. It was also grinding down against his crotch now and nibbling at his lips.

He was panting as It started kissing down his jaw and neck, sucking at the flesh there and nipping his skin. He could swear the creature was purring. That only served to make his cock twitch, throbbing and aching with need. Such a pleasant warm feeling.

"Who are you? What are you?" He whined in frustration

"Oh, I'm Pennywise." The clown whispered close to his ear, and he shuddered.

"Hmm.. Uhm.. Penny.. Penny.." He felt drugged and everything seemed hazy and fuzzy. As if the world were not real as it seemed and nothing he knew existed. Like the sweetest oblivion.

He could imagine Penny's makeup smearing all over his skin as It continued to only lightly devour him. But when It raised Its head and finished ripping open his shirt, he saw that the makeup was just fine.

"What are you?" He murmured again.

"Not like you, that's for sure." Another giggle as Penny started unbuckling his belt and flipping the button on his jeans free before dragging the zipper down. "I have always been. I always will be." Another giggle. "Even when you're dead and gone."

"So you're like old as fuck?"

He tasted blood and pain erupted through his skull as Penny slapped him. It was hard and it fucking hurt and he literally saw stars. He had insulted It and made It mad.

Penny growled and opened Its mouth to show off the rolls of shark teeth housed there. "Stop being a little bitch."

"I'm a little bitch?" His voice squeaked and he flushed at that. "Well, I'm sorry, Mister clown, for being a bitch when you've kidnapped me and handcuffed me and started raping me. How inconsiderate of me."

The clown was pouting harshly now. An angry pout, like a toddler who didn't get their way. This clown didn't like to be sassed or told no, apparently. Penny's eyes and mouth twitched and It got up off him, leaving him as It muttered and complained to Itself.

He woke up hard and confused after that, back in his nice warm bed. There was also a good sized bruise on his cheek for days that he couldn't deny.

He stopped dreaming of the damn horny clown, but he couldn't get the fucker out of his head. Pennywise was all he thought about. Those pouts, those whimpers. He wanted to dream of Penny again just to ask It what the hell. It had taken over his life and he wasn't sure he cared.

Then one night, he had the most amazing of the dreams. He was still in bed and could feel a warm sensation surrounding his cock as a familiar heat pooled in his stomach. Someone was sucking him off and he could feel thick lips sliding up and down his ever hardening shaft as the hot mouth they were attached to sucked lightly. He groaned and thrust up into that wet warmth, but felt hands on his hips, holding him down. They weren't bare hands, they were wearing gloves, and he looked down to see, yeah, the fucking clown's head bobbing up and down in his lap. Then It looked up at him with those burning golden eyes, red lips sliding off his cock with an almost comical pop. He had been in that thing's mouth, with all those rolls of teeth.

Penny's long snake-like tongue coiled around his cock, licking and lapping at the salty flesh. That was new and incredible, he thought to himself. Nice trick, clown boy.

Dream or not, dubious or not, he was too far gone to even care anymore. Then Penny was climbing up his body, straddling his lap and he tried to get up, but his wrists were yet again cuffed to the bed railing. Fuck.

Penny said nothing and began kissing him with a ferver he's only seen in porn, slipping that tongue in his mouth and exploring every corner and tooth. That ripping sound he heard in the darkened room was Penny tearing at Its gray suit with ease to expose Itself. 

That's when he felt the multiple tentacles rubbing and caressing his cock, slimey and slippery and wiggling freely on their own as they cocooned his hard dick and stroked it. He had already found out the clown wasn't human, and now here was the final proof.

"I'll put my teeth away." Penny whispered against his lips before pulling back.

Teeth?

Looking down, he saw what It meant by teeth. What this creature had for genitalia was something out of the kinkiest monster porn. It looked like a pussy, but with rolls of those shark-like teeth, the same that was in its mouth, lining the puffy wet lips, and sliding out from them were about four slithery tentacles that were busy rubbing his dick lovingly, one's tip lightly moving over the head of his cock and teasing the slit. His hips arched up on their own and a deep groan came from him.

"Oh, fuck.. Uhm.." He bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. The jolts of pleasure coursing through him were maddening and he fucking loved it. He had to fuck something soon and now.

"Good boy." Penny giggled and raised Its hips, giving a little wiggle as they hovered above his before they dropped down, swallowing him whole, the tentacles helping to pull him inside the clown's body. 

And all before he even had time to say "wait."

"Can't wait." Penny purred close to his lips, pecking them softly as It moved Its hips in little circles in his lap. The tight wet heat enveloping his cock was driving him insane, it felt so good and he wanted to thrust up into it, but the clown's own hips held him down in place. "Tired of waiting." Another kiss, this time sloppier as those hips raised up and sat back down again, setting a rough pace and fucking themselves hard on his cock.

He was throbbing and it felt so good he could have cried. It had been so long. And the clussy was tight, but soft and slick, and were those suction cups? The room was spinning and he breathed heavily, sweating and groaning with every slide of those inner walls around his dick. The clown's thighs were powerful and thick and squeeze his own as It rode him.

"Fuck yeah, baby, ride me.. Harder.." Yes, that was his sex drunk voice urging Penny on.

The chain rattled against the iron bed rail as he tugged at it, wanting free, feeling the metal dig into his skin.

"No no, human." Penny hissed.

"Let me go. I'm not going anywhere." He promised and raised up the best he could to kiss the clown's neck, or what he could get of it with that fluffy collar in the way. 

Penny stopped and seemed to think on it before yanking the cuffs and breaking the chain free. Then he surprised the creature by wrapping his arms around It and thrusting his hips up into that sweet velvety cavern. He needed more, wanted more, craved more. It was like he wasn't himself anymore and he didn't give a damn at the moment.

The clown sat up and placed clawed hands on his chest as his rested on Their hips, ripping at his shirt and scratching his chest and stomach as he fucked up into that glorious wet hole. Penny was panting now, and the sounds They were making were intoxicating.

He ground up and gave a few shallow short thrusts and Penny leaned forward, hands on his bed now, tearing through the sheets and probably the mattress. The clown was a gorgeous wreck, hair a mess and red lips slick with drool. Then those teeth came out and Penny practically screamed as those walls tightened up around him. Holy shit, this creature was cumming around his dick and that was it for him as well. The world spun and he felt delightfully dizzy as he came harder than he ever had in his life, releasing inside Penny and feeling twinges of pleasure shooting out through every nerve in his body.

Then he lay spent as the clown caressed his hair and cooed to him. He fell into another sleep and rested like the dead.

When he woke up to daylight, he figured that was another dream as well. Until he noticed the tears in the sheets and mattress, and felt the sting of the scratches in his chest and saw his poor ruined t-shirt.

He couldn't lie this time. That was real. Then he saw there was a note on his bedside table.

'I'll always have a piece of you with me, I'll let you live for now. Penny.'

For now? A chill ran up his spine. He didn't even want to think about what any of it meant. But he's pretty sure he knew. That creature couldn't possibly be pregnant.. Could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorta inspired by New Beginnings by DrOmega101 on here. 
> 
> Remember I'm still new to this fandom and writing this, and am still finding my footing with it, lol. Also remember it's just fanfiction. I do love writing weird dream shit. And I also wouldn't mind this pretty clown cuffing me and riding me, XP.   
> I wasn't one hundred percent satisfied with it, so I changed it a bit. Took away the reader part and just let it he an unnamed male. I'm still not one hundred percent happy with it. But eh...


	3. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another anon female dominating and topping Penny. Penny can change genders. Heed the warnings always please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay, I tried not to have clussy.. But eh.. Okay, I didn’t try at all, I like the clussy, there’s also male genitalia and anal first, no tentacles this time, just a dick. I base a lot of his genitalia off fanart I like, most of which I reblog on my PrettySubPenny tumblr. I like being able to change Penny’s gender around in fics. He may have no gender and be referred to as It, but he can shift and morph into anything he wants. This is convenient for porn and fanfic and fantasy. As a gender fluid pansexual myself personally I do envy this, which is just me, you don’t have to agree and it’s okay if you don’t. It’s okay if you don’t like this, simply don’t read it, don't click into it, just don’t be an asshole about it. Please.

She had him on his knees, on all fours on the bed. It, the Thing, stuff she didn’t like to call him. A living breathing creature all the same. It had no gender, and yet, could have any and every gender. It’s one of the qualities she liked about her pet alien clown. She didn’t care what others would think of her, this dangerous creature being willingly submissive to her made her feel powerful. He made her happy and that’s all that mattered.

He had the pantaloons, as she guessed they were called, shredded to give her access because Pennywise was an impatient brat and had rather tear them off than take time to take them off. She ran her fingers down his back, enjoying the feel of the costume under her fingertips. She was really drawn to the costume, she wasn’t sure why. A quick swat to his ass made him growl before she was spreading him apart with both hands and burying her face between his cheeks. The whimpered whine from such a truly terrifying monster as she swiped her tongue over his hole sent electricity through her. Penny let out an almost pained sounding whine before dropping his head to the pillow and covering it with his arms, breathing already labored and shaky as her tongue made little circles around his opening, lovingly licking before sucking with her lips. Heat coursed through his veins, making him flush and squirm. There was another smack and he purred. She moved her tongue down to lick up his taint and he froze before shifting his legs apart further and wiggling back into her. She had him morph his genitalia into a male’s this time, though he preferred his usual set, he could change them if either of them wanted. 

She felt the muscle there tighten up under her tongue and she pulled away. “No, Penny. Stay like this.” She warned, telling him not to change at will. 

He heard shifting behind him and before anymore was said on the matter, she was rubbing fingers coated with lube over his pucker before pushing two slickened fingers inside of him. She fucked them in and out a bit as he panted and keened, bucking back into the fingers and pleading for more. 

“You gonna be a good boy?” She purred with a smile in her voice, the fingers not inside him rubbing his taint. 

He flushed and felt that tingle of embarrassing shame wash over him, he liked that feeling from her, he needed it, it was dirty. “Yes..”

“Yes, what?” She demanded, massaging the fingers over his prostate and then pushing up against it and holding them there. 

He whimpered and swallowed thickly. “Yes, master. Please.” He didn’t care to say it, it got him what he wanted. 

“Good pet.” Then she was shoving the fingers in and out harder before spreading the digits apart to stretch and work him open. 

The creature let out something between a mewl and a growl at that. Then she was taking the fingers away and replacing them with something larger and more filling. Placing the head of the fake cock attached to her strap-on at his entrance before slowly pushing in. He liked this part, feeling the burning stretch of every single inch of the dildo as it forced him open. Penny raised his head a little before twisting his back around in a disturbingly inhuman way so he could look at her. 

“Penny, don’t do that.” She said. 

“But I want to see you.” He gave a creepily happy smile, blue eyes shining bright, tongue hanging out and doing that drooly thing he usually did. The face was creepily cute. The bastard was the definition of creepily cute. 

She pulled out and he quickly rolled over to his back, spreading his legs wide and tucking them up against his chest as he held them under his knees. Penny licked those shining red lips and blinked. The blink was cute, he didn’t often blink at all, which was again creepy and left one feeling uneasy under his lazy eyed stare. All of which was still adorable to her though. 

She crawled up on the bed, grabbed to his hips and shoved back inside with one hard thrust that made Penny’s eyes widen and his lips part in a moan. She rolled her hips and pulled out before pushing back in, teasing him. 

“Please, master, fuck me.” 

“Oh? Don’t want to play no more?” She grinned before starting to thrust, fucking him at a rough pace and making him squirm and whine, wrapping his long legs around her and pulling her deeper inside. “Ah-ah-ah, open those legs.” And he sheepishly splayed back open his legs, a small smirk tugging at his lips. “Are you gonna be a good pet?”

“Yes, master.” He half hissed, half purred contently, wrapping his arms around her neck and wiggling his hips downward. 

“Silly boy.” She traced her fingers over his parted lips before pushing them inside and creating more drool as he sucked them. She was brave doing that, he’d give her that, he could bite at any moment. And he wanted to, oh, how he wanted to. Instead he opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out to lick between them. For her it was a thrill to tease the monster with the sharp teeth. For him it was an exercise in restraint. 

Then she was bending down to press her lips against his, kissing them lightly as she rocked her hips into his. Penny’s lips were full and naturally pouty, so soft and sweet to the touch, how she loved kissing them, moving her mouth against them and sucking at them. And Penny liked kissing this human, but he was growing impatient and started to thrust down into her awkwardly. She pulled back and pushed his legs apart before picking back up the pace, pounding into him hard and causing him to groan and make all kinds of delicious noises. Penny didn’t give her fake sex sounds that would kill her invisible erection like some guys she had knew, she preferred that. 

“Fuck yeah, you like that, Penny? Like my cock tearing you up?” She panted, enjoying the feeling of her inner walls just aching with need. She took hold of his cock and stroked it slowly, and he arched his hips up off the bed with a mewl. When she looked down she saw the split in his taint forming. “No.”

He whined. 

“No, Penny.” She sighed. 

“Please.. I like it better there. It feels so much better..” He purred, deliberately batting his eyes, grinning dopily and showing off those adorable buck teeth. And well, she couldn’t argue.

She pulled out and watched as the split widened, changing into what she affectionately called a clussy. Essentially, it was like a pussy, but what would be a clit was instead a dick. She envied this so much. She liked her cunt, but longed for a cock. This stupidly adorable clown could have both. But she liked that about him. 

“Keep those teeth in.” She warned, because the lips of the clussy could form rolls of sharp shark teeth like his mouth could, he could also keep both in. “I don’t want you shredding another one of my dildos.” She was gonna have to get a stainless steel one or some shit. 

He merely smiled childishly and blinked again, blue eyes shining innocently, though he was not innocent at all. This damn clown. He then swiped his tongue over his lips and waited, huffing when she didn’t move. His expression changed into one of sheer bored impatience. 

She took hold of the fake cock and positioned herself at his opening before thrusting sharply inside. Penny’s back arched off the bed and he groaned, eyes closing and enjoying the feeling of being entered there, all those tingly sparks running up through him, swimming in his stomach and making him feel so good. He was panting, pleading and begging and babbling as she fucked him, snapping her hips against his roughly. She didn’t have to be gentle and he didn’t want her to be. 

“Good girl, take that thick cock..” She purred and he flushed. But he didn’t care which pronoun she used on him. He preferred anything to It and That Thing. “My good pet, such a good pet.” It was easier to fuck him this way, she didn’t have to prep him or use lube since it created its own natural juices like a pussy. She took back hold of his cock and began stroking him, thumb rubbing over the slit and circling the head before going back to jerking him fast and hard. 

His arms was splayed at his sides, claws coming out to shred the bedding. He couldn’t help it, he was too worked up, growling and teeth making an appearance since he was close. 

“Ah, no..” And she grabbed the device tucked into her strap and pressed the button on it, sending a little shock through the collar she kept around his neck. It didn’t hurt him, just made him purr more. His eyes rolled complely back in his head and he was coming both ways as he writhed and whimpered sweetly, tightening up around the fake cock as his inner walls spasmed and spurting ribbons of white out of the slit in his cock. Another thing she envied. But such a lovely thing to behold and be the cause of. 

She pulled out and took off the strap before letting it drop to the floor. Her panties were soaked and she was throbbing as she laid down, the purring clown literally curling around her. 

“Want me to take care of you, master?” He giggled, nipping at her neck. 

“Not right now. Rest first.” She hummed. “Wake me up in a hour or so with a surprise.” She smiled, eyed closed, anticipating it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some debate about Pennywise’s gender in canon, which is It has no gender, though the clown is obviously a male form, and he can become a giant female spider and lay eggs. I’ve heard all these. This is for fiction, this is not canon, and this is also not from the book, or the 1990 movie and later mini series, as I prefer the 2017 version, which I consider separate in my world’s HC, two separate entities, apart of separate alternate universes that can both exist inside of fandom. As in fiction, it is okay if some writers prefer to call or make Penny a male, or a make him a female, or let him be neither or both. I won’t feel bad for it. He’s called an It, no gender pronouns cuz he’s the villain according to someone I saw a post of, yeah, but even tho we know he’s the villain, we clownfuckers love him anyway. Cuz it’s still just fiction.


	4. Penny as a Power Bottom/Bossy Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended version of my scenarios of Penny as a Power Bottom. Penny is a bossy bottom, you have the bruises on your hips to prove it. He's not abusive. He's just like a large grumpy kitty who pouts when he doesn't get his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the first original part on my prettysubpenny tumblr. I decided to do a rewrite of sorts, or just add more detail, really. So the original one is first, then the extended version. Um, sexual content, bossy bottom, leash & collar, choking, scratching, biting, jealousy, hair pulling, teasing.. Reader's gender isn't specified. Fuck him with a cock as a guy, or a strapon as a girl..

(Original post)

\- Likes to be “on top” during sex.

\- Will ride you.

\- Will make himself feel surprisingly light while in your lap so he doesn’t crush you.. Unless he’s feeling particularly bratty, then he may let himself be heavier.

\- Will plop down in your lap when you’re reading or whatever, whenever he feels like it, like your lap is his throne or some shit.

\- Will demand use of the leash/collar cuz he likes it when you use it on him.

\- Lots of hair tugging from both of you.

\- Scratches, lots of scratches.

\- There will be blood from scratches or bites.

\- He will care for them after, even as the bottom or the sub.

\- Likes when you bite him back and will demand it.

\- Impatient.

\- If you’re in control, and are not fucking him fast enough, he will take over.

\- Likes it rough and hard.

\- Pouty, growly bitch.

\- Possessive.

\- Will withhold sex and all forms of affection when he’s mad or upset at you.

\- Never sees this thru very long.

\- Needy bitch.

And finally for shits and giggles.

\- Drool. So much drool when he’s riding you that he gives you a tiny umbrella to hold.

\--xx--

(Extended version)

Since first starting a sexual relationship with an alien monster clown, you quickly discover that Penny is the most demanding bossy bottom to ever bottom. He likes to be 'on top' during sex. The damn clown especially loves to ride you and be in control.

You once told him he was too heavy when he was on top of you and he huffed and pouted like the damn drama queen he is, amber eyes glaring at you. "What're you saying, human, that I'm fat? I'm not fat."

"Penny, no.. You're just heavier than me.. I'm smaller than you.." You mumble the last sentence, flushing.

He still heard it, but he's a petty bitch sometimes. "I'm sorry, human, what was that last part..?" His lips twitch.

"You fucking heard me.." You say, squirming underneath him and trapped.

Penny swivels his hips in little circles as he's straddled on your lap, and you're inside him full to the hilt. "No, nope.. I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.." He giggles, gloved fingers splayed across the side of your face. "Ssay it again.." He coos, smiling.

"I'm smaller than you, you jackass clown!" You growl.

He giggles again and rolls his hips. "Sssee? Wasss that sssooo hard..?" He hisses the Ss deliberately.

"Yes.. ugh.. now please move.. you're squishing me.." You whine. You can't even thrust up.

"You humans and your demands." He says, running both hands up your torso and to your chest. His thighs tighten as they flank your hips. It's somewhat painful.

"Penny, you're going to break my pelvis.." Your voice is strained.

"You'll have to do a little better than that.." He purrs, wrapping his hands loosely around your neck, but not squeezing.

"Ugh.. Penny.. please fuck yourself on my cock.. I wanna make you cum on my dick.." You try sweetly.

Those full blood red lips split into a sinisterly sexy grin. "Since you asked so nicely." He raises his hips and sits back down before starting a pace, bouncing on your lap and riding your cock hard.

He would then after that make himself feel surprisingly light while in your lap so he doesn’t crush you.. Unless he’s feeling particularly bratty, then he may let himself be heavier. However, he does still find it amusing to squish you and make you wheeze and beg. Your hips end up with bruises from how hard he can fuck himself on your cock as well. You end up sore and tired from being overused. He's a horny bitch and can (and will) fuck for hours.

When not having sex, he will plop down in your lap when you’re reading or whatever, whenever he feels like it, like your lap is his throne or some shit. And it pretty much is. He also thinks it's funny to make himself invisible to others except for you and plop down in your lap when you're in public or with other people. You usually tense and look to be in pain as you're being crushed under the rambunctious clown, who just giggles. He'll also play with your hair and touch your face. He's always loved touching you, especially when people are around and only you can see and feel him. He's a brat.

He will demand use of the leash or collar because he likes it when you use it on him. He'll put his collar on and hook the leash to it and just hand the other end to you.

"Pull harder, human.. harder.. Ohh, fuck, I know you can do better than that.. Ohh, yeahh.." He purrs when you yank on it tighter and choke him. You can't actually hurt him, or at least you won't, so he begs for you to be rough while he rides you. He cums hard from you choking him.

There is usually a lot of hair tugging from both of you. You have to kindly remind him not to accidentally pull patches of your hair out. He has before and you had to wear hats or something to cover it until it grew back. He didn't actually mean to, and he honestly felt bad for it. He also loves when you tug on his hair, jerking his head back as you do. He'll growl and purr. Of course, you don't even need to be having sex for hair pulling to take place.

Scratches, there are lots of scratches. And there will be blood from scratches or bites. Or at least, there usually is. Sometimes he gets a little too rough or excited and the claws will come out. Your bed mostly suffers instead of you, thankfully. You've seen what he can do to your sheets and mattress with those claws, and you know if he wanted to, he could shred you just as easily. The worst was having to wear a turtle neck all fall since he left nasty red scratches on your neck and chest. You also sport various scratches in delicate private areas. And a scarred over bite mark on your hip, thankfully he didn't use the shark teeth for that.

Penny will care for the scratches, and any and all wounds afterwards. Even as the bottom (or sometimes the sub), he still believes in aftercare since you're his most special human. His bandage work is sloppy at best, but he's been getting better at it, especially since he gets lots of practise.

He does, however, like when you bite him back and will demand it. You already know you can't or won't hurt him, so he'll goad you into biting him as hard as you can, usually by teasing you about your teeth being severely inferior to his.

"Aweh, they're so small and harmless.. How do you chew food with them, human?" He giggles. "All you can do is nibble. Nibble, nibble, nibble, nibble, nibble..." More giggles follow.

He'll purr and bite his lip when you clamp down harder on his neck or skin. One time you managed to bite him so hard you actually drew blood. You were both impressed with yourself.

Impatient. Penny is fucking impatient as all hell. He doesn't like to be bored, or having to wait on you. He wants what he wants when he wants it. And if he demands you be in control, and you are not fucking him fast enough, he will take over.

"Come on, human, let's see what you can do.. Fuck me.." Penny demands, wiggling back into your hips as they press flush up against his ass. He's bent over something, your bed usually, that's how the mattress gets shredded.

He will also buck back into your hips hard, or will just take over and fuck himself back on your cock. If that's not good enough, you will find yourself flipped over to your back and him straddling you to ride you as rough as he prefers.

He likes it hard. He will let you know about this. He's so wet and slimy down there and deep and he really can't get enough. The tentacles he houses inside him will often shoot out to grab to your hips and help you fuck him harder. They too are slimy, and they like to slither and wrap around your limbs.

Naturally Penny is a pouty, growly bitch. When he doesn't get his way, he will magically turn into your worst nightmare, (often without changing his clown form whatsoever) nagging and even throwing fits. Or he will snarl, even showing you his set of pointed, sharp, jagged teeth. He'll get even madder when you squeal and grab his cheeks and squeeze them while going on about how cute he is.

"I am not cute, human! I'm a powerful evil being who could swallow you whole." He says.. in the least threatening pouty voice ever, folding his arms and sulking since he couldn't scare or intimidate you this time.

Penny is also a possessive as fuck little shit. He doesn't like your friends, and when they're over he will skulk around the room, being invisible to them and trying to distract you. And fuck help you if you talk to another human out in town that he doesn't know, or you don't even fucking know yourself.

"Who was that? Why were they talking to you?" He asks, even sniffing you to make sure they didn't touch you.

"God, Penny, how many fucking times do I have to tell you I'm not leaving you for Random Stranger Number 457?" You retort. "Seriously?"

"You're mine, human. Don't forget that." He growls, grabbing you by the shirt and eyes glowing amber. "Mine."

"Yes, you dumb sewer clown, I'm yours." You peck his lips and smirk. He's not nowhere near as bad as some possessive jealous lovers you've seen in Derry. He doesn't beat you, or hurt you really. He just gets pouty and huffy. Like an agitated alley cat you forgot to feed that one night.

He will also withhold sex and all forms of affection when he’s mad or upset at you. Try and pet him and he'll snap his teeth at you and scurry away. He can hide almost anywhere. You've discovered him in cabinets that he's actually too large for, glaring at you, and grabbing the door to slam it back closed. He's also hidden in your dryer, and in your damn fridge, folded elegantly upside down.

He's even been on the ceiling.

"Penny?" You say, staring up at him as he stands upside down on the ceiling. "Come down..? I'm sorry.."

"No." He says stubbornly, folding his arms and looking deliberately away from you.

Of course he never sees this through very long. You know this, so you sigh and leave him to sulk.

You give up and go watch tv or read a book, and suddenly. "Human!" A needy clown in your lap, snuggling you and smothering you with all his outfit's frills and fluffs. He nuzzles you like a cat and hums contently. "Nice human, soft human, tasty ball of meat. Cuddly human, warm human, eat eat eat.." He giggles. You regret letting him see internet memes and popular culture shit.

And finally for shits and giggles.

Drool. Holy fucking shit, so much drool, especially when he’s riding you. You could drown in it. You almost have drown in it, so he gives you a tiny umbrella to hold over your face. He thinks it's hilarious, you think it's stupid.

You think he's adorable though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny Muse knows I hate being called Little One. It's kinda my headcanon that Penny can make himself feel lighter or heavier since he can grow larger in the movie. Just done for fun. I also like to have him hiss Ss in words. This is not a typo, it is deliberate. The little rhyme he sings is inspired from Big Bang Theory, I guess, I don't know. I don't watch that show, but I've saw the rhyme in a commercial for the show, and done for other fandoms in different ways. It just popped into my head. Usually it's "Soft Kitty, warm Kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy Kitty, purr purr purr" or I think that's how it goes. My favorite version is from a cute set of drawings of Castiel from Supernatural that goes "Soft Cas, warm Cas, little balls of wings. Happy Cas, sleepy Cas, Dean Dean Dean.' So I went by that and changed shit for Penny's dark sense of humor.


	5. Life with a Clown Monster pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're making brownies and have time to fuck your clown against the stove while you wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is female, smut, pegging, tentacles, clussy, playful spanking, so much slime, Penny as kind of a pet.

He likes to get into things. He just.. he can't help it. You tell him not to, you warn him, but it never does any good. He will destroy things too.

It's usually when you're busy. Penny can't stand when you can't devote your full attention to him. He's a brat like that.

You'll be in the kitchen, making brownies or a cake, mixing up the ingredients in a bowl. You love the batter.. And so does he. He's a clown after all, he likes sweet things. He may prefer the flesh of scared humans, but he still likes sweets. So you're careful not to turn your head when you're making junk food, because he will eat it all within seconds and you'll have to start all over.

He also likes to taste test the batter, and will lick the bowl. His tongue is long, so he can really get down in there.

You hand him the spatula that's covered in batter before placing the tray in the oven to cook. When you look up, he is licking the spatula, long careful deliberate licks up the flat sweet-covered surface. He smiles at you, but keeps cleaning it with his tongue. You twitch, watching him, he's so good with that tongue. He turns the spatula over to the other side and continues lapping at the delicious batter. Then he shoves the whole thing in his mouth, moaning and letting his eyes close as he sucks on it, even pushing it in and out of his mouth, like it's something else instead..

Another twitch. And a throbbing from between your legs forms. "Penny..?"

He pulls it back out with a wet pop and licks at it some more. Then he grins and his tongue lengthens and becomes slithery, and coils all the way around the handle a few times.

"Dammit, Penny, stop it, that's creepy. Give it back." You hold out your hand for it, and he literally presents it to you.. with his tongue.

He checks the timer curiously, leaning over the stove with his hands placed on the top of it. He looks back at you. "We have plenty of time to play, Master.." His plush blood red lips curl into the most sinisterly seductive smirk ever. The little fuck even transforms into nothing but a short red apron that literally says 'fuck the cook'. He wiggles his damn hips back at you and giggles.

This clown will be the death of you. Of course, you'll die from sexual frustration, or sexual exhaustion.. But what a way to go.. You don't even have time to undress or get your strap-on on since he's already done that for you. Impatient thing that he is. You fuck him hard against the stove as he clutches to the sides of it. His clussy is so wet and slimy and so hott and you fucking wish sometimes you had a dick so you could feel it. Penny cannot transform your body, however.

He pants, crying out sweetly and moaning. The tentacles are then slithering out of his clussy to try and open the stove door and you reach around to smack them. They recoil away from the stove, but decide then to squirm and wiggle their way between your legs, two wrapping around each of your thighs as you continue to thrust against the clown's pale hips, and another two slippery purple tentacles wiggling up inside your aching cunt, they stretch and fuck your walls so good, and you cry out, tightening your grip on your clown's hips, nails digging into his skin. The fifth tentacle is rubbing between the folds of your pussy lips before circling your clit with the tip of its head.

You tense, sensations on overload. "Fuck.. Oh, god.. You are so naughty.. uhmm.."

Penny grabs a larger spatula with a bigger flat rubber head and hands it back to you.

You roll your eyes, but swat him on the ass a few times, making him wiggle and buck back into you. "Naughty boy.. You know better than to work me up when I'm busy.." You tease, and slap each cheek in rapid succession, making him whimper ever so sweetly and let out the most aching purred whines you'll ever hear any creature make. "Ah, fuck.. harder, Penny.. harder.. Ah, fuck yeah, right like that.."

You move the spatula around to the front of him, rubbing it between his legs against the front of his clussy and gently tapping the small cock-like tentacle at the top. It's like a large clit and can get bigger with stimulation. It's cute and you love playing with it. You smack it harder and he cries out, gripping the sides of the stove tighter.

"Fuck.. Again.. Again, Master, again.. Oh, I like that.. Harder.." Penny begs, he's close, you know he is. He tenses and spreads his legs further, arching his back. "More.. Can I have more..?"

You smack the small cock a few more times before rubbing it hard with the spatula. "Yeah, baby, cum on my big dick like a good boy.." You purr.

And oh, he is. He lets out the most delicious sounds that travel straight to your aching cunt as he contracts around the fake cock buried inside him. You wish you could feel it on a real cock, but you can on your fingers or your tongue if you push it far enough inside. He trembles and convulses and slams his head down on the stove top hard. You wince, hoping to fuck there's not a large dent in your stove now.

You don't have time to dwell on it, the tentacles inside you are expanding a bit and wiggling, stretching you out so nicely as the other increases pressure on your clit, the two around your legs, spreading you out further. You drop the spatula to the ground with a clatter.

"Ah.. Ah, fuck.. Yeah, that's so good.. Good boy.. Oh, good boy.." You lean over and plaster yourself to his back, feeling the orgasm build deep before exploding. You cum, groaning and bucking, holding onto Penny as you shudder, your inner walls contracting and fluttering around the tentacles. It feels amazing, explosive and perfect. Penny can feel what the tentacles feel, even if they seem to have a mind of their own, and the fucker is cumming again.

You both rest, Penny slumped over the stove, and you over his back, both panting and happy. The stove dings and Penny raises his head. "Bownies are done, Master." He announces helpfully.

"Ugh.. Thank you.." You try and pull away and off, but the tentacles don't want to let you. "Hey, let go now.. I mean it.. Penny.."

Penny reaches down and retrieves and hands you back the spatula.

Again you roll your eyes but smack at the tentacles, only gently tapping them to get their attention and show them who's boss. The two inside you have slipped free and the one on your clit decided to wrap around your leg to help the other two wrapped around your thighs. They finally retract and release you, pouting about it. They weren't being mean, they just didn't want to let you go.

You pet and stroke them. "Aweh, I'm sorry, we can play more later, okay. Right now I just want brownies." You lean down to kiss each one of them as they raise up individually to get your affection. They then retract back inside of Penny. There's so much slime everywhere now and the damn adorable clown has most likely drooled all over your stove. 

Penny raises back up, costume back on. He fixes your clothes too.

You wrap your arms around him. "You kept your teeth in without having to be told, I'm so proud of you." You kiss him as he leans down. "Okay, now clean this up. And you did dent my stove!" You observe.

Penny rolls his eyes this time and fixes everything with the wave of a gloved hand. "Sorry, Master. Good as new. There. Brownies now?"

You get them out with some pot holders and sit them on the stove to check them. They're just right and you flip off the stove and go about getting some out for the two of you.

That evening consists of brownies and watching movies. Penny even makes popcorn and you enjoy tossing pieces of it in his mouth to catch. He manages to snag some with that freaky tongue and you laugh. You tackle him back onto the couch, popcorn flying everywhere and crawl between his legs to attack and devour his mouth with your own. He tastes like popcorn and brownies, of course. You smile into the kisses. You really can't believe how fucking happy this stupid clown makes you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny's genitalia is usually inspired by fanart I like. Scandalous fantasy; I'd love to sit and watch movies with Penny while eating brownies and popcorn. That's a good kink right there, lol.


	6. Life with a Clown Monster pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You catch your clown trying on your panties and you like what you see.. until he rips them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, of course, Penny in panties, oral from both sides, clussy, tentacles and tentacle vaginal penetration, a poor dildo gets shredded by clussy teeth.

He's curious about everything. When you're at work, you'll usually come home to him trying on your lingerie or panties. You don't mind.. until he rips them.

You stand in the doorway and watch him. He slides the pale blue, lacy, sheer panties up his thighs and over the curve of his ass. He's so androgynous, feminine, but masculine. He fills out the panties well, though they are a bit tight over the curve of his ass, but they're supposed to be, they hug his flesh just perfectly. He fixes the front, all tentacles kept inside. He's studying his reflection in the tall stand-up mirror by your dresser, admiring how the panties look.

He knows you're there. You can't sneak up on or hide from him. He can smell you, he has your scent. He smirks, pushing his fingers down into the sides and pulling them away from his skin as he 'adjusts' them. You're not trying to be sneaky. You're just watching him, enjoying the view of this beautiful clown in your panties. He's in nothing else, all pale skin on display, his gloves are even off, his long nails painted black. He hasn't got them sharpened out to claws right now.

He leans forward to peer into the mirror, tracing his finger over his bright cherry red lips like he's adjusting his lipstick. He pouts those lush lips, kissing at his reflection before licking them. He knows you're watching, he likes the attention. He also likes how you smell, sweet and aroused.

You close your legs and bear down, clutching to the door frame for support. You're throbbing.

He's then rubbing himself through the panties, small cock getting harder under the sheer lacy fabric. You can see it in the mirror. He slips his hand down inside the panties to splay his lips with his fingers and dip the middle one inside his hole. He moans, arching.

And then. Riiiiiiiip...

That was the sound of the panties splitting. Penny raises up and groans in disappointment, looking down at the ripped undies.

"Penny, dammit.." You whine, coming over to him.

"I'll fix them, Master.." He says sheepishly.

"Yeah, whatever.. First, you're gonna clean up the mess you've made.." You tug him by the hips over to the bottom edge of the bed, sitting and scooting back before hurrying to get your shorts and panties down. You raise up to rip the panties the rest of the way off your clown before laying back and spreading your legs. "Come on, dinner time.. You're gonna clean your plate.." You giggle, knowing you're lame and not funny.

Penny doesn't care that you're not funny as he lowers himself down to scent you, drooling a bit because he does that. He takes hold of you under your hips and leans down to lick at your clit. You groan, running fingers through his hair as his tongue explores the folds of your pussy.

"Oh, yeah, you made such a mess.. Naughty naughty pet.. Lick it all up.." You purr.

You feel his tongue swiping across your opening, licking down inside before teasing your piss slit with the tip of his tongue. Then he digs his tongue down inside your hole, it can grow and expand and fuck you so good. He wiggles it around inside against your walls, scratching every itch so perfectly. He switches his tongue for fingers and shoves two inside to fuck in and out of you.

"Watch the nails, Penny.." You warn, tugging his hair as he sucks and licks your clit. "Good boy.. Oh, fuck, you're so good.. Love that mouth.. You better keep those fucking chompers in though." You giggle breathlessly.

"Yes, Master.." He sucks at your clit a bit more, loving how you lose your mind.

A while later he finds himself on his back on the bed. You toss another pair of sheer lacy panties at him that are lavender color. "Put those on, try not to rip them just yet." You command.

He raises his legs to slip them on and pulls them up, lifting his hips to slide them up over his hips.

"Spread your legs.. There you go, my beautiful slut.." You push his legs apart further to admire how shapely his clussy lips look under the fabric, and lean down to lick at his clit through the panties. You love how cute it looks trapped under the sheer lace fabric and how hard it gets as you circle your tongue around it. "Uhm.. You're so wet.. God fuck, you're soaked, you little clunt.." You giggle darkly. "Oh, that's hott.."

You pull the panties aside to expose his clussy lips, they're so plump, so smooth and wet. It is like a pussy, with added dangerous surprises. It can retract jagged pointed teeth ready to tear and shred. He keeps them in for you. There's also the tentacles, but they're not a threat to you, and they don't see you as a threat. Penny already decided you weren't food.

You pull the undies on aside and lap at his clit while your fingers move up and down inside his lips, rubbing and stroking. You push them inside the slick hole there and fuck them in and out as you suck lightly on his clit. It's like a small cock right now, but you can make it bigger to fuck your mouth with. You swirl your tongue around it and coax it into growing larger so you can suck him off better.

"Master..? Uhmm.. I.. Fuck.." Penny grabs to your sheets.

You pull off with a pop and slap his hip. "Don't you shred my fucking bed. I mean it.."

You switch your fingers for a dildo and fuck him with it as you suck him hungrily. He's losing his mind, daring to rock his hips up into your mouth.

"Don't cum.. I wanna feel you cum, but I wanted to fuck you first.." You lick lovingly at his clit.

Penny growls and then whimpers. He's restless and panting. He's an otherworldly creature and sometimes this is too much for him.

You're fairly glad you don't have a cock to fuck him with when those vicious clussy teeth come out and shred the poor dildo to pieces.

"Penny.." You sigh, pulling it out and tossing it on the ground to throw away. "Put the teeth away right now.. Or how about this.. Keep them out, I'm going to finger you, and you don't bite me or slice my fingers off. Okay, can you do that for me?"

Penny whines, but nods. "Uhh-huhh.."

You risk pushing your fingers back inside his hole and fucking them in and out. It's actually a thrill since you could lose them. They scrape you a little and cause a small trickle of blood to flow and get smeared on your fingers and his clussy lips. You relax and go back to sucking his clit.

"Oh, fuck.. Master.. so good.. ohh.. yeah.. more.. more.. harder.. I'm so close.." He cums with a haunting whine, walls clenching and unclenching around your fingers, his hips shaking.

You pull back off and motion for him to close his legs so you can pull the panties down and off. They're filthy, but still in one piece. "Nice.."

You end up fully naked on the bed, stroking Penny's hair as he sucks a nipple. You remind him to keep his teeth in check. He sucks softly and licks around the small hard bud. He squeezes your other tit and rolls the nipple between his fingers.

"Switch.." You tug his hair and he switches tits. "Such a good boy.."

The other hand moves down to rub between your legs and fingers your hole. Then he's raising up to his knees as you lay back on the bed, splayed out and biting on your fingers as you grin. You suck on the one that got sliced open a bit, tasting the faint tang of blood and feeling the burning sting of your spit in the cut.

The tentacles slither out and rub up your thighs and between your legs, two squirming up inside you and the other rubbing your clit. You reach down to stroke the other two. It was all strange at first, but very intriguing, what he had down there. You like what he has, and you like to play with him. He's different, and alien, he's special and he's yours. The tentacles are soft and slimy and slick. They bring you off in no time and you cuddle to your clown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't write vaginal pentration with the tentacles or whatever, but I like how these two turned out, short and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll add more, or have it be just one shots, or if I'll just write women domming Penny, or have some slashy smut. I like a bottom and a submissive Pennywise. This is not popular. Most want him to be daddywise, and want to be dominated by him. And all that's fine and well. But I don't want him to dominate me or any character, or be daddy. I wany him to be a pet, lol. I know very few want the same thing, so I don't expect reviews really. This has become the weirdest fetish I've gotten into. I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry.


End file.
